Dense
by shane.mc
Summary: AU. High school. Oneshot


-0900hrs, Math-

"Miss Shihouin"

"Miss Shihouin"

"Miss Shihouin"

"MISS SHIHOUIN!!"

Bang! The teacher slammed the dusted on the board.

"Yes sir?"

"Answer the question on the board will you?"

"Yes sir"

Yoruichi stared at the board.

_Let's see, differentiate ((In(x__2__))/(3x__3__)). First we differentiate the top…I wonder if Soi Fong will be at the band room later. The saxophone section is having sectionals today. Or at least that's what I remembered. She should be there. I haven't seen her the entire day. Gosh, if only I wasn't late for school today._

"Erm sir, could go to the washroom?"

"You may, Mr. Urahara"

Making his way out of the classroom, he slipped the answer to the question onto Yoruichi's desk.

""Miss Shihouin, I'm still waiting for my answer."

"-2/x5, sir"

"That's correct, now pay attention."

"Yes, sir"

-1100hrs, Chemistry-

"Miss Shihouin!!" the teacher yelled for what seemed to be the millionth time.

Yoruichi jerked her head up at the sound of her name.

"You called for me, Miss Stevens?"

"Yes, Miss Shihouin. Now pay attention and stop day dreaming or I'll send you to detention"

-1200hrs, Japanese History-

"Shihouin-san? Shihouin-san, are you alright?"

"Huh? What?! Oh! I'm fine Satou-sensei"

Yoruichi reassured her aging Japanese history teacher.

-1300hrs, Lunch-

"What is wrong with you? You really gotta stop zoning out like that in class. In chemistry, in math, in Japanese history…This has gotta stop Yoruichi. It has been going on for days. Is something troubling you??"

"Do you think she will be there today? Like for sectionals? Maybe she will be. Seeing how much she loves that sax of hers. In this way, I'll be able to see her. But she knows the clarinets don't have sectionals today, so I don't have any business to be at the band rom. Is it just me or I just can't stop thinking about her even though I had seen her the past few days. There was band practice and combine sectionals. I have spent so many hours a day with her. I know we're two years apart and our timetable clashes horribly, but I still want to see her so badly. Am I going insane? I think I'm going insane. Oh! Erm, did you just say something?"

"Okay, that's it. You are losing your mind over this. If you want to see her, then go. Don't give a damn if the clarinets don't have practice today and stuff like that. Just go and see her and tell her how you feel before you go insane for real. Don't look at me like that. How would I know if she is going for sectionals? I'm in the horns section, and no. Kukakuu wouldn't know too. She is in percussion for god's sake."

"You're right. I should. It's really driving me crazy. Thanks Kisuke."

As she was nearing the band room, it occurred to Yoruichi that she had forgotten to check the time and it is only a little after 1330.

_Dang! I'm wayyy too early. Should have stopped and think before running all the way here. She might have classes in the afternoon for all I know. Sectionals don't start until 1600hrs._

Just as she was about to turn and leave, the soulful sound of the tenor sax reached her ears.

_This song…it's really familiar. *Gasps!* Noah's Ark! The song of hope._

She followed the melody to the band room. Opening the door quietly, she stood there, arms akimbo and leaning against the frame. Mesmerized by the sight of Soi Fong standing there with her eyes closed, playing the piece with all she had. Her talented fingers running up and down the tenor.

When the song was over, she opened her eyes. Shock registered on her face as soon as her eyes landed on Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi-sama! I'm so sorry! I know it's against the rules to touch another's instrument, let alone play it. and I know I broke the rules about non-committee members entering the band room…" she trailed off when she realized that Yoruichi isn't even listening.

"I knew you're talented. But I never knew you're this talented. That song of hope infused me with hope. Soi Fong…call me crazy but I have been thinking about you the whole day, every day for the past seven months. I'm zoning out in classes and getting detentions for them. My grades are slipping yet nothing I do can stop me from thinking about you. You pop up in my head ever so often that it is almost as though you're a permanent resident there. More like a citizen."

Soi Fong smiled at the weird parallel used.

"And you know what the scariest part is? I think I'm hopelessly in love with you. Well, I'm already in love with you, it's just the hopeless part that I'm not very sure about an-"

Yoruichi's ramblings were rudely cut off when Soi Fong crushed her lips against hers.

"Wow, I guess you do like me after all. You know, I never knew where we stand. Are we just friends or more than friends but less than lovers? You know, things like that…"

Yoruichi begin her rambling once they broke apart for the much needed air. Even saxophonists have a limit as to how long they could hold their breaths.

"Oh shut up. You know Yoruichi, you talk too much."

Soi Fong leaned closer.

"Yes, I do like you. In fact, I'm in love with you since a long time ago. It's just that you're too dense to notice it" she whispered before closing the distance between them.

* * *

AN: this is for xan14, Darkunicornwielder and everyone who reads what I wrote. Domo arigatou. I hope this latest oneshot doesn't disappoint you.


End file.
